pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
EP101
! Lodowa bitwa!! |ang = The Mandarin Island Miss Match |seria = Pokémon Seria: Początek |sezon = Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands |premiera = 3 czerwca 1999 15 kwietnia 2000 25 kwietnia 2001 |opening = Pokémonów Świat |opening jap = ライバル！ |ending jap = タイプ・ワイルド |poprzedni = Czas relaksu |następny = Wielka miłość Pokémon }}Mistrzyni Wyspy Mandarynek to 101. odcinek serii oryginalnej. Poza Japonią jest on 18. odcinkiem drugiego sezonu anime Pokémon. Opis Przyjaciele spotykają członkinię Elitarnej Czwórki, Primę, podczas pobytu na Wyspie Mandarynek. Ash wyzywa ją do walki, na którą kobieta nie zgadza się. Gdy Ash wygrywa bitwę z lokalnym trenerem, jego Charizard wpada w szał, ale Slowbro Primy uspokaja go. Ash, udowadniając swoją determinację kobiecie, przekonuje Primę do bitwy, ale czy to wystarczy, aby ją pokonać? Streszczenie Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Prima (Lorelei) z Elitarnej Czwórki pojawia się po raz pierwszy. * Ash walczy z Primą, ale przegrywa. * Ash, Misty i Tracey dowiadują się o Lidze Pomarańczowej. Występy Ludzie *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Tracey Sketchit *Jessie *James *Prima (Lorelei) *Nieznany trener Pokémony Co to za Pokémon? tego odcinka przedstawia Cloystera w wersji japońskiej ( ) i Machopa w wersji międzynarodowej ( ). * Pikachu (Asha) * Meowth (Zespół R) * Togepi (Misty) * Bulbasaur (Asha) * Charizard (Asha) * Squirtle (Asha) * Slowbro (Primy) * Dewgong (Primy) * Cloyster (Primy) * Jynx (Primy) * Butterfree (trenera; odmiana z Pomarańczowego Archipelagu) * Persian (trenera) * Tauros (trenera) * Kadabra (trenera) * Machamp (trenera) * Marowak (trenera) Wykorzystane ruchy * Ostry Liść (ruch użyty przez Bulbasaura Asha) * Armatka Wodna (ruch użyty przez Squirtle'a Asha) * Piorun (ruch użyty przez Persiana trenera i Pikachu Asha) * Wycofanie (ruch użyty przez Squirtle'a Asha i Cloystera Primy) * Cios Głową (ruch użyty przez Squirtle'a Asha) * Akcja (ruch użyty przez Taurosa trenera) * Miotacz Płomieni (ruch użyty przez Charizarda Asha) * Usunięcie (ruch użyty przez Taurosa trenera i Cloystera Primy) * Obezwładnienie (ruch użyty przez Slowbro Primy) * Megacios (ruch użyty przez Slowbro Primy) * Promień Aurory (ruch użyty przez Dewgonga Primy i Cloystera Primy) * Zamieć (ruch użyty przez Cloystera Primy i Jynx Primy) * Zwinność (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Odbicie (ruch użyty przez Cloystera Primy) * Grzmot (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Gniew (ruch użyty przez Cloystera Primy) * Szybki Atak (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Lodowy Cios (ruch użyty przez Jynx Primy) Twórcy * Animacja: Team Ota * Scenariusz: 冨岡淳広 Atsuhiro Tomioka * Scenorys: 藤本義孝 Yoshitaka Fujimoto * Reżyser: 藤本義孝 Yoshitaka Fujimoto * Animator: 山本郷 Sato Yamamoto Notatki produkcyjne Ciekawostki * Pokémonowa Lektura Profesora Oaka: Primeape. Błędy * Gdy James wkłada do ust kanapkę, jego nos znika. * Gdy Kadabra walczy z Cloysterem Primy, mówi „Alakazam”. Dodatkowo Machamp mówi „Machop”. * Podczas recytowania motta rozdarcie na koszuli Jessie przechodzi przez całą literę „R”. * W wersji dubbingowej, kiedy Jynx używa Lodowego Ciosu, Prima każe jej użyć Lodowego Promienia. Edycje dubbingowe * Pikachu's Jukebox: Viridian City * W wersji dubbingowej Lorelei jest błędnie określana imieniem Prima. 4Kids stwierdził, że jest to spowodowane tym, że „Lorelei” ma dodatkową sylabę w porównaniu do swojego japońskiego imienia „Kanna”, chociaż możliwe jest również, że nie tłumacze nie wiedzieli, że kobieta ma już swoje angielskie imię. * 25-sekundowa scena rozgrywająca się po tym, jak Ash sugeruje, że Prima odmówiła walki z nim z obawy o to, że przegra, została wycięta w niektórych wersjach angielskiego dubbingu, a także we wszystkich wersjach międzynarodowych na jego podstawie ( ). Natomiast w wersjach, w których nie została usunięta, miało miejsce przybliżenie w stronę Asha ( ). Zostało to prawdopodobnie spowodowane zbyt mocnym akcentowaniem biustu Primy. ** W oryginalnej wersji japońskiej Ash rzuca Primie wyzwanie, ale ona uśmiecha się i nie traktuje go poważnie, co powoduje, że ten rumieni się z zażenowania i gniewu. Następnie mówi coś niewłaściwego o Misty, która krzyczy na niego. Potem Ash odchodzi, aby znaleźć innego trenera do walki. W wersji z usuniętą sceną zostało jedynie zasugerowane, że Ashowi jest żal, ponieważ Prima nie zaakceptowała jego wyzwania. Ankieta Jak oceniasz odcinek EP101? 1 2 3 4 5 Zobacz też es:EP101 en:OI019: The Mandarin Island Miss Match Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki oryginalnej serii Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2